Dissonance
by LovelessKiara
Summary: AU. You may think I've ended becoming a monster when I was trying to help one. And you'll be probably right. All I wanted was to escape from this pathetic life and try to live by my own. And now... look at me. [Upcoming Vanitas/Xion. Mentions of Roxas/Naminé]


Disclaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts!"

Yeah… my fanfictions are all like 'have an idea', 'write said idea', 'forget about the idea and never update again'. But oh, well, I hope this one will be different. I have a good feeling. Besides, it's been a while since the last time I wrote a fanfic in English, and I don't want to miss practice.

Every chapter will be like a journal's page, written from Xion's point of view (but that doesn't mean she will be the narrator of all the chapters).

* * *

**Day 1.**

_November 18th, year 1994_

The plane ride to Land of Departure has been calm, nothing to report except a cold drizzle which continued a thunderstorm as soon as we landed. Just like they predicted in the university, but it's still annoying.

The coachman was already waiting there when I got off the plane. He had a striking, flamboyant red hair and green eyes shining in the darkness. He was smiling.

"Miss Webster, I presume," he said when he saw me.

I nodded. "That's me. And your name is..?"

"Lea Wallfire," a strange name, indeed, but I shook his hand with all my education. "Got it memorized? I'm in charge of carrying you to your hotel safe and soud, and inform you on your mission tomorrow morning. If you'll come to me to the car…"

I followed Lea until we reached an expensive looking car with tainted windows. The vehicle was as black as Lea's clothes, and no less elegant. That Organization XIII thing seemed really rich – yeah, that was my first impression. However, I didn't really worry about that. I already knew from the beginning this was going to be a very important mission and, above all, confidential. So important that I was about obtain my doctorate, and so confidential I didn't even knew what was the case about.

Lea sat in the driver's seat, and I settled into the passenger seat. We both stood in silence while he started the car and drove to the road. After a few minutes of silence, Lea cleared his throat and started to talk.

"So… neurobiology?" was the first thing he asked.

"Uh, yeah" I replied. The uncomfortable silence fell above us once again. "But – excuse me, Mr. Wallfire. My masters didn't explain me at all what I was supposed to do."

"That's how Saïx requested it to be, got it memorized?" Lea smiled and quickly glanced at me. "I think he was the one you talked on the phone with a few days ago. Who personally asked you to come here, right?"

Saïx Guado. Age: thirty-one. He is the second in command of the Organization XIII. The only thing I know about him is that his voice sounded really bored and pissed off when we talked.

"Yes, he was."

"Then you must be good," Lea kept speaking. "Saïx really values perfection, get that memorized when in his presence."

"So you're not going to tell me why I am here."

I knew I gave in the target as the car skidded to stop right in front of a red light. I forgot to mention it before, but Lea drives fast – really fast. I will try to avoid his reckless driving as much as possible.

"I am supposed to don't," he slowly said, his fingers drumming on steering wheel. "But, you know? Some rules are made to be broken. Very well, Miss Webster. I'll tell you a few things about the case."

Finally. I didn't want to interrupt him, but I felt obligued to it. "Please, call me Xion," I said. "I don't really like how my surname sounds."

"Only if you call me Lea," he winked at me and accelerated the car one second before the light turned green.

"As you wish, Lea."

"Alright, then. Everything started like two weeks ago," he began. His eyes were fixed in the road again, and the absence of light made me impossible to see his expression. "I'm not sure if you know, but the hospital's director was starting to make experiments with the heart."

"The heart?"

"Yes. Xemnas and Saïx, were helping him, but no one else knows exactly what were those experiments about," he made a small pause, probably not sure of how to continue. "Xehanort has a son. A few days after those experiments he… he went mad. It's like a paranoid, but no one understands how or why it goes. He sees _things_, he says, but nobody else can see those things. That's why Saïx contacted with you under Xehanort's orders, to see if someone can help him."

"Wait a second," I cut him. "This sounds more like a matter of psychiatric. I'm not a psychiatrist, I have no idea of what this guy has!"

Lea laughed wihout humor. "About that… Xehanort refuses to believe his son has lost his head."

"That's not my fault. My masters sent me here because they said it was a _practice_. The end of my career and my doctorate are at stake!" I exclaimed, nervous. "Why don't they leave this at hands of someone else? Like a real doctor?"

"I'm just following my orders, Xion. I'll take you to your hotel and I'll pick you tomorrow at eight o' clock to take you to the hospital. Then you'll see Xehanort, and you can ask him everything about the mission. Got it memorized?"

Protesting didn't seem an option, so I shut up and simply forgot about it. But there still was something…

"Lea."

"Yes?"

"Those experiments with the heart… you said it like it had something to do. But Xehanort son's problem seems like a mental problem."

He shrugged. "I was just dropping information. Who knows. I'm not a doctor."

'_Great' _I thought, looking out the window without saying anything else. _'Me neither'._

The drive lasted fifteen minutes more by the Lea's car clock. Our conversation didn't went too far after that, but I didn't have to ask anything else anyaways.

The hotel where I will stay at seems quite comfortable. Lea stood in front of the door after helping me with my suitcases to remind me about the punctuality.

"So. See you tomorrow. Be sure you're ready," he said before entering the car again. It was still raining, but the storm was over.

"I will. Goodbye."

I didn't look how the car slowly disappeared into the darkness of the streets, and I directly went to the room 014 to unpack the luggage. I looked at the clock on the wall, seven minutes to the midnight. I sighed and took my phone of my coat's pocket. The bell rang three times before they hung – unanswering, and the voicemail sounded.

"_Hi, it's Naminé's phone. Right now I can't answer you, so leave a message!"_

"Naminé," I sighed again. "I just arrived to the hotel. I'm fine… umm… call me as soon as you can, okay? Don't worry about the time, I'll wake up if you find me sleeping. I just want to talk with you, sister."

I hung and I sat on the bed. She was still mad with me, and she would probably never forgive me.

End of the chapter.

* * *

And that's it. Tell me what do you think, and I'll try to update the next chapter soon~

I'll probably change the rating to M because of reasons, but that will be on the next chapters and I'll warn you previously. However, hope you like this little preview!


End file.
